Sorry to bother you but what dimension is this?
by DarthVaderHasReallyBadAsthma
Summary: When Barry finds himself in another dimension after testing out a Tachyon Enhancer, he enlists the help of Supergirl to help him get home. However, when Barry and Kara fall into the same breach, they don't find themselves in Earth 1. They end up in a place with a man in a red metal suit, a man with a big metal frisbee and a woman who puts Oliver Queen to shame.
1. Tachyon Trouble

**A/N: This FanFiction will start off as a mostly canon re-telling of the first Supergirl-Flash crossover event. It will, however, evolve into a much larger, more interesting, crossover event containing the Arrowverse and the Avengers. Please enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: This chapter is almost entirely taken directly from the TV Shows Supergirl (1x18) and Flash (2x18). I do not claim to own any of the content which I have taken directly from the TV Show whether it be, character, idea or storyline. All rights go to the respective owners, the names of which I can't remember. I do not make any money from writing this.**

"Okay, you guys, I'm here," Barry said, walking past a sign reading Keystone City, with the Tachyon Enhancer in his hand. "You got my location?"

"Yeah, man," Cisco replied through the comms "You good? You don't need to like, stretch or somethin'?"

"No, no, no, I'm good, I'm good," Barry replied.

"Let's take this Tachyon Enhancer out for a test drive," Cisco said, excitement clear in his voice.

"All right," Barry said, attaching the enhancer to the lightning bolt symbol on his chest. "Oooh yeah! I feel that."

"That," said Caitlin "is the Tachyon device powering up the Speed Force in your cells like a quick-charge battery, how do you feel?"

"Different,"

"Let's see how long it takes for you to get back here. On my count," Cisco said, eagerly, "Three, two, one. Go!" After Cisco said go, Barry started running. He felt himself being able to go faster than he had ever gone before, and the thrill was exhilarating.

"Daaang. This thing got you crusin'" Cisco called threw the earpiece.

"How fast does he normally go?" asked Iris, looking at the assorted monitors checking Barry's location, speed and vitals.

"Not this fast, not even close. Are his vitals okay?" he asked, looking over at Caitlin.

"Yeah, they're perfect," she replied.

"Cool. It's like having a pit-stop attached to your chest," noted Iris, impressed. They all looked over at the GPS to see Barry zipping around the city so fast they could barely see where he was on the GPS.

"Guys! I can go faster," Barry said, panting heavily.

"Do it," said Cisco. Barry sped up to speeds exceeding that of Mach 15 (at least, that's what he heard Cisco yell excitedly) he continued to speed up until he was going at Mach 21.5.

Suddenly, he felt something that, if Barry had to describe it, would have been similar to a gust of wind. Without warning and before Barry could even comprehend what was happening, a breach opened, and Barry had run through it.

He kept running and running until he looked up at a skyscraper and saw a woman falling from one of the top floors. Suddenly, his instincts kicked in and he turned towards the building. He (somehow) put on another burst of speed and sprinted up the side of building and in less than a second had caught the woman and had run down the building, out of the city limits and into a field some 3 miles away from the city.

"You're on fire! I-nope!" he yelled as he went in to put out the fire on her chest before pulling his hand away. She looked down at the fire and calmly slapped it out. "Ah- you don't seem that bothered by the fact you're on fire,"

"I didn't need you to save me," the woman said. Barry nervously laughed.

"You just fell from a skyscraper so if I hadn't been there you would've gone splat," he finished anticlimactically. She didn't, however seem to be listening to him.

"I need to…get back to the…city," she said.

"Okay…" he replied before she turned around, pointed her hands skyward and took off, flying away. Barry stood there dumbfounded for a second. The woman had just flown away, without any sort of propulsion or flight aid or anything. He felt the clothes she had just been wearing fall onto him and he looked up to see her in a blue and red outfit with a red cape.

"That's a new one," he said, "I thought I was the impossible," He quickly sped off in pursuit of this super powered woman. The woman looked down and saw a blur of red lightning catch up to her and then overtake her. She caught up and landed on another field, Barry stopping in front of her.

"How did you do that?" he asked

"I'm Supergirl," she replied matter-of-factly.

"You're who now?" he asked, inclining his head to the side a little.

"Sorry…I was just- I was just a little…disorientated from the scream," she replied, "How did you save me?"

"Well I… you fell out a window and I… and I caught you and ran you all the way out here, which I did not mean to do, but I've been working on my speed and I guess I'm faster than I thought,"

"Y-yes but… who are you?" she asked, confusedly.

"I'm the Flash," he replied, looking as though he wanted to add "Duh" to the end of the sentence but was holding back.

"The who now," she asked, mimicking the way he had reacted to her telling him she was Supergirl.

"Wait do you not know who I am?" he asked, now more confused than ever. Hadn't everyone heard of the Flash? "What about the Green Arrow,"

"Nope- "

"-Black Canary?"

"No-"

"- Firestorm?"

"No-"

"-A.T.O.M?"

"No again,"

"-Zoom?"

"…Sorry?" she replied

"Oh boy…" he said, "Not as sorry as I am," he put his hands up to his face and took his cowl off.

"Hey," he said, "I'm Barry Allen, fastest man alive, I also think I'm on the wrong Earth and I'm gonna need your help,"

 _A few minutes later_

"So, what do you mean, you're from another Earth?" Kara asked Barry as he furiously typed on the computer in the room where Kara, Winn and James used for their secret conversations. "How many other Earths are there, other than this one? You know, we're… Earth," Barry, however hadn't been listening.

After they had left the field that they had spoken in, Kara had bought Barry a new set of clothes and brought him into CatCo, so they could speak with Winn and James about helping Barry get back home to his Earth. Kara had introduced herself as Kara Danvers.

"I don't understand. I mean, you guys have Central City, but you don't have STAR Labs. No Cisco Ramon, no Harrison Wells, no Caitlin Snow, nobody who's gonna be able to help me get home," he said in frustration. Suddenly, the door opened and in rushed Winn and James.

"Hey, are you alright-" Winn asked quickly,

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. What happened to Siobhan?" she asked

"Oh, well after she went all Mariah Carey on you she just split," Winn explained

"Oh, so we both have Mariah Carey, so that's…something," Barry said, sarcastically

"So, uh… who are you?" James asked Barry.

"Hi, uh, sorry, I'm Barry…Allen,"

"James Olsen,"

"-and this is Winn," Kara said, introducing Winn who raised his hand in greeting. "Uh, so, I'm not quite sure how to tell you this. Well, I do know how to tell you, I just-" she gestured with her hands. James coughed nervously:

"Uh, Kara…"

"Yeah…right, sorry," she apologised, "Barry, is from another universe," she pointed at Barry who shrugged. There was a moment of silence until…

"Cool," said Winn enthusiastically, "Woooooah. Woah. So, the theory of the multiverse that's-"

"-true, oh yeah," replied Barry, "big time,"

"Ya," said Kara, "I still can't believe it and I'm from another planet," Barry's head spun around to stare at her.

"What?"

"Oh yeah, she's….she's an alien," Winn said

"You're an alien!?" Barry asked, disbelievingly.

"Yeah," Kara replied quietly. With this revelation Kara expected Barry to run out of the room and very, very far away from her. She didn't want Barry to go, she had just met him, and she thought he was a great friend. He was funny, kind and yes, Kara admitted it to herself, he was quite handsome.

"So, do you have like other aliens on this Earth?" he asked, and she breathed out a sigh of relief. He did not think she was a freak. In fact, if she wasn't mistaken, Barry actually moved an inch or two closer to her.

"What do you… what do you mean by _this_ Earth?" James asked

"Uhhhhh…hold on," Barry said "I've seen someone do this once. Alright so, imagine there are multiple versions of Earth. One where uhhhh… the Nazis one World War 2, one where Kennedy wasn't assassinated-"

"Oh, oh, uh! One where we're all evil," said Winn, his hand in the air.

"Been there, it sucks," Barry said, "Uh, so, all of these Earths occupy the same places in space but they…vibrate at a different frequency so they can't see one another,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but it's like if you can go fast enough, then it's possible to open, like a breach and then travel between worlds,"

"Yeah,"

"But, how can you travel that fast?" asked James, slightly confused. Barry laughed

"Well…" suddenly there was a flash of red lightning, a gust of wind and Barry was out of the room. Within 2 seconds Barry was back and everyone had an ice-cream in their hands.

"YES!" yelled Kara, looking at her ice cream. Barry grinned at her.

"Yeah, so, I was struck by lightning the same night a particle accelerator exploded, and I became a superhero," he finished with a shrug.

"Cool!" said Kara and Winn at the same time.

"So, you, you, you're a superhero too?" asked James

"Mhm," Barry replied

"T-That's cool, I guess," James said, sounding like he did not think it was cool. Barry gave him an odd look like, "Tough crowd". Winn raised his hand.

"Okay, so you can just like, hop back and forth between universes-"

"Uh, no, actually, this happened by accident. I have travelled through _time_ before by accident,"

"That's cool," said Winn, enthusiastic again. James gave him a look.

"Well, I've never jumped parallel dimensions before without meaning to, so until I can figure this out, I'm…stuck here,"

"Well, don't worry. Don't worry at all because we're gonna help you," Kara said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh…" Barry said, slightly uncomfortable at the touch,

"Sorry," Kara replied, quickly taking her hand off of his shoulder. Truth be told; however, she wasn't sorry for placing her hand on his shoulder. His should was slightly warm and it felt nice.

"Well first, I need food. I need to consume about ten thousand calories of food per day," said Barry.

'Oh, yeah, you definitely met the right girl," Winn said, pointing at Kara, grinning.

'Do you like doughnuts?" asked Kara, a huge smile on her face.

'Who doesn't like doughnuts?" Barry asked

"I know a place," Kara said, now excited at the prospect of eating doughnuts.

"Alright…yeah, lead the way," he said to her. Kara laughed as she walked out of the room, Barry picking up his jacket and following her.

"There's just one more thing I need to get and then we can get doughn-"

"Keira," said Ms Grant, "Congratulations, you're alive,"

"Ms. Grant!" Kara replied. "Don't worry, I was rescued-!"

"Stop stating the obvious, you're in the middle of breaking news and I want you to act like it, and yes…yes, another one of my ex-employees went all revengey, but," Ms Grant turned her laptop around to show a picture of Barry (well, it was just his lightning) racing up a building and saving Kara. "There's a new superhero in National City, this is huge. Direct competition for Supergirl,"

"Well, he doesn't have to be competition," Kara said

"Would you prefer, sidekick," Ms Grant asked.

"Nah, not a sidekick," Barry interrupted, "More like an equal or an ally, or even a partner, maybe," Ms Grant glared at him. "Speaking was the wrong choice I see that now,"

'All four of you, standing there doing nothing, you look like the attractive, yet non-threatening, racially diverse cast of a CW show. Who are you?" Ms Grant asked, indicating Barry.

"He's uh…my-"

"Cousin!" said Kara, Winn and James at the same time.

"No, no, uh, my name's Barry Allen and I'm not actually anybody's cousin, uhh, we're just such good friends-"

"Yeah, it just… feels like we're family, sometimes," Kara said. James nervously laughed.

"Uhuh," Ms Grant said, looking at the four of them, humourlessly. "Well, I need a clear picture of this speedster, James, that's on you, and Keira, there are a lot of people who want to know what happened. Speak to no one, you are mine, I will let you know when you should reveal this exclusive information. Now, I have to, name this hero. I was thinking maybe 'The Whoosh' or the 'Red Streak' or the…'Blur'" Ms Grant finished.

"What about 'The Flash'? I'm just saying I think that's a pretty cool superhero name, right?"

"'The Flash'?" She said the name with disgust evident in her voice, "Sounds like someone who's only superpower is jumping out of an alley in a trench coat. No. I want mystery, I want intrigue, I want 'The Blur'. Now, all of you. Be gone,"

Barry, Winn and James headed back to their "meeting room" whereas Kara went over to her desk. She hadn't even sat down for one second when her phone began to vibrate. She picked it up and answered.

"Lucy?" she asked, starting to worry. The only reason Lucy had to call Kara was if something bad had happened at the DEO.

"Kara, we have a situation here at the DEO. Livewire has escaped her prison. I need you to get Cat Grant out of the city.

"Oh God, okay," she hung up and rushed into Ms Grant's office and attempted to ask her to leave. Unfortunately, Ms Grant had been adamant that she was staying.

Kara, not thinking what else she could do, rushed into the room where Barry, Winn and James were talking. She burst into the room.

"I need your help," she exclaimed, looking at Barry

"Anything you need," James offered,

"Yeah, of course," Winn said,

"I was actually…talking to Barry," she clarified, having not taken her eyes off him the entire time.

"Yeah, yeah, what can I do," Barry asked, giving her his full attention.

"Well I have this villain, her name is Livewire and she's basically like, like, living electricity,"

"Cool, we've got a rouge like that, we called him Blackout. That doesn't feel relevant, all of a sudden," he said, faltering under the glare that James gave him.

"Right, well, she just broke out of this…prison and…and all she wants out of life is to kill Ms Grant and with Siobhan still out there I don't think I can protect her by myself," Kara explained

"Okay-?"

"National City needs the Flash," she finished

"Oh Kara, I-" Barry indicated the computer he was using to research ways to get back to his Earth.

"And once they're both back in custody I promise that we will do everything in our power to get you back home, what do you say? Partners?" she asked him

"Partners," he agreed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed, giving him a bear hug.

"Uh…Kara…can't…breathe," he breathed

"Oh, right, sorry," she said, both of them blushing slightly. James let out an irritated huff.

 _Several minutes later_

Barry followed Kara all the way to the place she called the DEO which apparently stood for the Department of Extranormal Operations. Barry wondered why they didn't say Department of _Extra-terrestrial_ Operations because they dealt with aliens. She flew into the building and Barry followed her. He sprinted through the facility and came to a halt next to Kara who was in her Supergirl costume.

"This place is amazing! Is this a spaceship?" he asked, beginning to geek out

"That's actually _my_ spaceship!" Kara replied, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I love this Earth," he replied, 'Hey, wait can I get a picture with this bad boy?"

"Oh yeah, sure," Winn said, getting his phone out.

"Winn," she reprimanded.

"Actually, it's probably not a good idea, dude,"

"Alright, fine," Barry said, looking disappointed.

"I agree," said a lady in all blacks and a gun in a gun holster on her thigh, who was followed by about a dozen men in all blacks and loaded automatic guns trained at his head "Who is this masked man? Alien?"

"Meta-Human," Kara corrected,

"Well we have protocol for visitors at the DEO, Supergirl," the lady said

"Guys, it's fine, he's here to help us find Livewire," Kara explained, gesturing for the soldiers to put down their guns.

"Well, we do need all the help we can get," the lady realised, "So what do I call you? Speedy?"

"Barry Allen," he replied.

"Lucy Lane," the woman clarified, "I hope you're bringing more to the table than just quick reflexes,"

"Well as it just so happens, catching criminals is both my night _and_ day job. I'm a CSI. By the way, do you guys have a crime lab here?"

"Yeah, yeah, my sister's lab is right over here," Kara said, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him away from the soldiers and 'Lucy'.

"Wait, you have a _sister_? Where she at?" he asked

"I wish I knew," she replied.

 _A couple of minutes later_

Kara and Winn were both watching Barry work on the DEO computer as James Olsen walked into the facility. Barry had been pulling up pictures of young Kara and embarrassing her in front of Winn.

"Look at this one!" Barry exclaimed. The picture had obviously been taken just as Kara had woken up. Her hair was frizzy and standing up at odd ends and her eyes had bags underneath them and she was in Superman pyjamas

"Cute," Barry sniggered gesturing to the Superman pyjamas,

"Shut up, you," Kara replied with a giggle, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. Winn looked over to where James was standing and when Kara had giggled Winn noticed the look of extreme jealously cross James' face.

"Wait guys, I think I know how to find Livewire!" Barry exclaimed, "Seeing as Livewire uses the electricity surrounding her I can write an algorithm to measure extreme fluctuations in metre usage around the city!"

"Wow, Barry, that's actually really smart," observed Winn. "Recently, the city upgraded all electricity meters, commercial and residential so that instead of having a worker go out and check all of the metres manually, the metres send a message to the closest power station every five seconds, showing the amount of electricity used. I can hack into the system for you so that when we get a fluctuation in electricity use we can backtrace the signal from the power station to the metre or metres close to where Livewire is!" Winn high fived Barry as Kara giggled at the two of them. Winn sat down at a computer and began hacking into the power station's system while Barry wrote an algorithm for measuring the electricity usage. Within two minutes Barry and Winn both jumped up from their seats triumphantly. They high fived loudly.

"We found Livewire," Barry told Kara excitedly.

"We found Livewire!" Kara yelled at Lucy and James.

"That's great news," James said

"Actually, it was Barry," Winn said

"Of course, it was," said James, rolling his eyes

"Winn helped a lot too," Barry said, clapping Winn on the back,

"Livewire's ability to absorb the electrical energy around her gave me an idea so I wrote an algorithm to monitor fluctuations in electricity usage around the city and it all leads to that warehouse," Barry explained "I see bad guys love their abandoned warehouses on your Earth too, huh,"

"I'll authorise a drop team," Lucy said

"No, no, no. She's too dangerous," Kara argued, "Let's go," she grabbed Barry by the hand and they began to walk out of the DEO.

"Alright, sure," said Barry, "What's the plan?"

"Catch the bad girl, bring her back here so she can't hurt anyone, 85% chance of punching," she replied,

"Okay, that I get back like, what's the _plan_. Maybe we can overload her, somehow," Barry said,

"Yeah," said Winn, "what about the uh, the industrial capacitor you were going to trap her in last time?"

"No, no, it went busto," Kara replied. Barry snorted.

"What?" Kara asked,

"Busto," he repeated, amusement obvious in his eyes,

"Yeah, well, dynamic duo will build you a new one," Winn argued, high fiving Barry,

"No!" Kara said, "If we wait, we lose her, and if we lose her, God knows what kind of damage she could do or people she could hurt. I defeated her once before, I can do it again…with your help," she added, pointing to Barry.

"Right behind you," Barry said, walking over to her,

"Have I told you how much I like that guy," Winn said, with a grin. Barry had one last look at the map showing Livewire's location and then sped off, making papers go flying everywhere. Kara smiled at Winn and then took off and followed Barry at top speed. They ran and flew respectively until they reached the warehouse.

"For the record," Kara said, "I got here first,"

"Yeah, for the record, I went around the block to check the perimeter so technically I got here first,"

"You sure this is the right place?" Kara asked Barry,

"Hope so,"

Suddenly electricity sparked from a light bulb and out came Livewire.

"Long time, Cape and Skirt," she said, "Didn't think you could fight me solo so you brought a date? How sweet," for some reason the comment about bringing a date made Supergirl blush, although she didn't completely know why.

"I got this," Flash assured Supergirl. Flash ran over to Livewire and began running around her so fast that all Livewire could see was lightning. Suddenly Flash could be seen again, and he threw a bolt of lightning as hard as he could at her, hoping it would easily take her down. However, instead of striking her down, she just absorbed the lightning.

"Uh oh," Barry muttered,

"Thanks for the charge," Livewire laughed, she sent the lightning bolt back at Barry and it struck him, making him float ominously above the ground, lightning surging into his body,

"Flash!" Supergirl yelled,

Trying to think of a way to hurt Livewire, Supergirl looked up at one of the ceiling lights and her eyes started to glow, preparing to use her heat vision to drop the light onto Livewire. However, before she could fire, she heard an ear-shattering scream. Supergirl dropped onto one knee and grunted in pain.

"I brought a friend, too," Livewire said, as Supergirl took her fingers away from her ears, only to see blood coating them. "Meet Silver Banshee," Livewire said, pointing to a figure standing near the warehouse entrance. Flash slowly got back up and looked at 'Silver Banshee', as did Supergirl.

"All my life I thought I was cursed…but now I see. I was cursed for the better," Silver Banshee said,

"You don't have to do this," Supergirl said, "I wanna help you,"

"Funny. You said the same thing to me once," said Livewire.

"Here's what I say to that," Silver Banshee whispered. She opened her mouth and screamed. Supergirl was pushed back by the force of the scream and she hit a wall.

"Once you too are dead," Silver Banshee said, "I can finally give that blonde muppet, Kara Danvers, the death she deserves,"

"Maybe Kara Danvers is tougher than you think," Supergirl said, a smile faintly detectable on her face as she breathed in and then exhaled, causing a rush of freezing cold air to fly straight at Livewire and Silver Banshee. The Flash then put his hands out in front of him and rotated them until they were just blurs, and air was being pushed forwards at the same speed as Supergirl's freeze breath. The combined blasts knocked the two villainesses over and they grunted in pain.

"You're not gonna win this today!" Flash exclaimed, panting heavily. Supergirl suddenly flew out of the warehouse and Flash ran out at top speed. They got back to the DEO, got changed and ran/flew back to CatCo.

Barry had just been walking idly around the building until he spotted Kara at the cafeteria balcony. He walked over to her quietly and stood next to her facing the city.

"Hey," Barry greeted, "How you doing?"

"Well, aside from my ears ringing like church bells, I am okay," she replied,

"You sure?" Barry asked again, concerned for his new 'super friend', "You don't seem okay,"

"I'm sorry I made you rush in on Livewire without a plan. I didn't know she was gonna have a cohort," she confessed,

"Yeah, that's the thing about being a superhero, you have to, somehow be prepared for the unexpected," Barry replied, attempting to lessen the guilt she was obviously feeling,

"Something happened to me a few weeks ago," Kara started, Barry looking over at her concernedly, "I was exposed to this…substance, that made me crazy. I did a lot of horrible things,"

"That's rough," Barry sympathised,

"And when I was helping people as Supergirl, I was, I was so happy, and now that the people don't want me to help them, I feel lost, and I'm in such a hurry to prove myself again, I'm making stupid mistakes, like today," she explained

"This is gonna sound ironic coming from me but, you need to slow down. Just keep doing your good work, don't worry about the rest, the public _will_ forgive you, I promise," Barry told her,

"How can you be so sure?" she asked

"Because the same thing happened to me,"

"Really?" she asked

"Mhm,"

"So, what finally fixed things?" she asked him, now curious,

"Time," he said, "When you're used to fixing things with brute strength, or in my case, amazing speed, it's hard to accept that there are things out of our control. It's humbling, right?"

"Yeah,"

"And believe me, when you stop trying to force the solution, it'll happen on its own," he finished. Neither one of them spoke for a moment,

"I'm really sorry you're locked out of your world but, I'm really glad you're here," she confessed,

"Me too," Barry agreed, he took a step closer to her and encased Kara in a hug. For a moment, Kara just stood there, letting Barry hug her closely until she put her hands around his back and hugged him back. Barry's body was warm against Kara's and he smiled as he held her close. Eventually, Barry pulled away and suddenly, Kara's body felt cold without Barry's pressed up against her.

"I have an idea as to how we can stop Silver Banshee. Wanna go to the DEO and work on it?" he suggested,

"Alright," she replied, and they set off, through CatCo where Barry went into their secret room and quickly put his Flash suit on. He Flashed out of the building and looked up to see Kara flying above him in her Supergirl outfit, which, Barry thought, hugged her body attractively.

 _Hold on…_ he thought. _Where did that thought come from?_ He shook his head and continued on the course to the DEO's headquarters. They reached the facility in a couple of minutes and Barry began working on a way to make them invulnerable to Silver Banshee's scream.

Barry worked for about half an hour, Kara watching him work.

"So back on my Earth," Barry said, looking up at Kara, "we fought a villain who used sound waves as a weapon, he called himself Piped Piper-"

"-that's a cool name," Kara said with a grin,

"-so I whipped up these bad boys – sorry I keep saying bad boy-"

"-are they earbuds?" she asked Barry,

"Yeah, they'll protect us from Silver Banshee's yelly voice," he explained,

"Huh,"

"James just called," interrupted Lucy, "Livewire and Silver Banshee just kidnapped Cat-" Lucy was then interrupted as all the screens in the DEO suddenly switched to a video of Livewire,

"Hello red and blue," she said, her voice sounding slightly distorted, "Come to National City Park now, if you don't want Cat's blood all over you hands…or all over the street," she finished with a cackle,

"You don't have to do this Barry," Kara warned, "This is my fight,"

"One for all and- wait you guys have three musketeers, right?" Barry asked

"All for one," she finished, both of them exiting the facility at top speed. When they arrived at National City Park, they found Livewire and Silver Banshee standing next to Cat Grant, who was handcuffed to a park bench. The scene was one of utter chaos, people running out of the way of shots of electricity while Silver Banshee occasionally screamed at the public.

"Hey Sparky!" Barry yelled, "Shrieky! Hi. Why don't you step away from the nice lady and we can settle this like women," Kara gave him a look with a mixture of confusion and humour. "What? There's more of you guys than me," he explained,

"Kill them both," Livewire said to Banshee who stepped forward and screamed at the top of her lungs towards them. The screaming, however, did not affect the two superheroes as they stood their ground, completely unfazed by the barrage of high frequency sound waves. Banshee looked confused.

"Told you they'd work," Barry said to Kara, who smiled appreciatively at him,

"What?" mocked Kara at Banshee, "Did you lose your voice?"

"What are you waiting for?" Banshee spat at Livewire, who sent a bolt of lightning at the two superheroes, both of them dodging quickly, Barry running at the two villainesses and separating them from one another. Livewire fell over and then looked up at a skyscraper. Dissolving into electricity, her sparks could be seen rushing to the top of it. Noticing, Barry ran up the side of the building and met her at the top.

While this happened, Supergirl rushed over to Cat,

"What took you so long?" she asked, good naturedly,

"Are you kidding?" she replied, breaking the hand cuffs in half with ease. Supergirl turned around to see Silver Banshee standing there, who then cocked back her fist and punched Supergirl straight in the face. Supergirl was sent sprawling to the ground, while Livewire and Flash fought on the top of a skyscraper.

Flash ran past Livewire twice, unbalancing her greatly. As Flash ran at her a third time, she sent a jolt of electricity at him and he was sent flying backwards, smouldering slightly, clearly unconscious.

"Zap," mocked Livewire.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Supergirl got to her feet, and then cocked her fist back and slammed it into the ground, dislodging a piece of the sidewalk. Supergirl picked up the dislodged piece and threw it directly at Silver Banshee. Banshee, however, just screamed at the chunk of concrete and it disintegrated into small pieces, Livewire appearing at her side through a street lamp.

As this happened, an NCPD helicopter flew by, attracting the attention of Livewire,

"I hate helicopters!" she yelled, sending a bolt of electricity at the aircraft. Supergirl, acting purely on instinct, rocketed into the sky, making her way between the helicopter and the lightning, being struck by it. For a moment it seemed to have no effect on her, but not a moment later, she fell to the ground with a crash, almost incapacitated. The civilians surrounding the park looked over at Supergirl, who was writhing on the ground in pain.

"She saved us!" cried someone in the crowd. All of the people, now united in cause, rushed forwards, in front of Supergirl, protecting her with their bodies.

"Leave her alone!" said a woman at the front of the crowd.

"Yesterday, you people were ready to string her up! Now you're willing to die for her?" Livewire asked,

"She was willing to die for us!" the woman argued. Supergirl slowly looked up from where she was standing and suddenly felt warmth flood through her body. The people were protecting her. The people believed in her again.

"What do you say we thin the herd?" Livewire said menacingly to Silver Banshee. Pointing her hands towards the ground, Livewire shot beams of electricity at it, flying up in the air. The people were now looking terrified as they watched Livewire fly in the air, preparing to strike them all down.

"No! Don't! Please, don't!" Supergirl begged, her voice hoarse. Suddenly, a powerful beam of water collided with Livewire and she began to spasm in mid-air, being electrocuted by her own electricity. She dropped to the ground, her electricity shooting at Silver Banshee by accident, who now was also writhing in pain from being shocked so violently. The crowd cheered as firemen turned off the hose that had incapacitated the two villainesses.

"Make sure all these people are safe," one of the firemen said to another, as he hurried over to where Supergirl was lying on the ground.

"Supergirl," the fireman said, holding out his hand to her, "It was our turn to help you," Supergirl grabbed the man's hand as he pulled her up off the ground. She nodded her head at him in thanks as Flash ran into the scene.

"Are you okay?" he asked her,

"Yeah," she reassured him.

 _Half an hour later_

"You really think is going to work?" Kara asked Barry as they stood in the field where they had first spoken.

"Well," he replied, "Watching Livewire and Banshee work together reminded me of something we tried on my earth once. You and I join forces." Kara looked at him in interest and curiosity. "Literally. We combine your speed with my speed. If you throw me forward at your fastest then…I might just break the dimensional barrier and get back home,"

"What? What do you mean? Like a race?" she asked, a mischievous smirk now appearing on her pretty face.

"Yeah, I guess. Think you can keep up, Girl of Steel?" he asked, flirtatiously,

"Oh, just you watch, Scarlett Speedster," she replied, now excited. They watched the field for a moment until Kara spoke again,

"I'm gonna miss you, Barry Allen," she told him,

"I'm really gonna miss you too, Kara Danvers," he replied, "Or Kara _Zor-El_ , which is your alien name, cause you're an alien, which I think is very cool," Kara was now laughing, which was music to his ears.

She opened her arms, gesturing for a hug, and Barry walked over and hugged her. He rested his head on her shoulder and breathed her in. Her hair smelled like strawberries and her body was warm against his. Her body fit perfectly against his and he felt the urge to never let go. To just stay in her warm embrace, smelling her hair and enjoying her company.

After about a minute they broke apart and Barry looked down at her, smiling, and then, suddenly, without meaning to and without planning it, he kissed her. For a moment, Kara just stood there, dumfounded as Barry Allen pressed his warm lips against hers. Then she kissed him back and it was just the two of them and nothing mattered anymore. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they broke apart, both of them smiling and giggling like idiots and then she restarted the kiss, her need for more, the need for him almost intoxicating and all thoughts of why they were here left both of their minds and they just kissed. The two of them just standing there, under the hot sun, their lips pressed to one another's. The feeling was absolute bliss. Unfortunately, they needed to breathe after a while, so they reluctantly broke apart.

"Alright," Barry said, blushing, lipstick smeared across his lips, "Let's do this," They stood next to one another, Barry attaching the Tachyon Enhancer to his chest. Glancing over at Kara he noticed her smiling like an idiot, the smile lighting up her face.

"On your marks-" said Barry

"-get set" said Kara,

"GO!" cried Barry. They started running as fast as they could, the two keeping level with one another. After a few moments of running, Kara grabbed the back of Barry's suit and threw him into a breach that had just appeared. Kara attempted to stop running, but because of the extreme speed she was running at, her attempts were for nought. Without meaning, she had fallen through the breach. She quickly stood up off a metallic floor and spotted Barry standing near where she had landed.

"Is this your Earth?" she asked him,

"Um… No," replied Barry,

"What?!" she asked, confused,

"I have no idea where we are," he confessed, looking panicked. Suddenly, there was the sound of shouting and footsteps as five people entered the room.

"What the hell?" yelled a man whose chest was glowing blue. This caused Kara to begin to panic. _Was this man like Reactron?_ "Where did these weirdos come from, Friday?" the man asked. Suddenly, Kara heard a voice reverberating around the room.

" _Sir, I'm afraid I don't know where these people came from. The only indication of their arrival is the fact that just before they arrived here, there were energy readings reminiscent of those that were given off by the portal during the Chitauri invasion of New York in 2012_ ,"

"So, they're aliens?" asked another man, this one younger than the first,

"They don't look alien though, Steve," replied a woman with flaming red hair,

"I'm not an alien! She is though," Barry said, pointing at Kara,

"Was that really necessary, Barry?" Kara asked, giving Barry a look,

"Well, in that case," said a young man, "I guess that means we can punch them. Can I punch them?"

"That's fine by me, Clint," said the first man to talk,

"That's really not necessary," said Barry. The group of people, however, did not seem to agree. The first man that had spoken, punched his arm into the air and within seconds, flat pieces of red and gold metal were flying at the man, who was soon encased by the metal, which had now formed an exoskeleton around the man.

"You lot!" the man said, indicating the two other men he was with, "Go get your toys! Me, Nat and Wanda will keep them busy," the men ran out of the room, presumably to get their 'toys'. Without warning, the red-haired women ran straight at Kara, who was frozen by shock at being in a strange universe, and kicked her in the face using a tornado roundhouse kick. Kara didn't flinch. Her only thought was:

 _This is going to be a long afternoon_.

 **A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter of this fanfiction. There a few things I want to clarify, though. First and foremost, this fanfiction will not take precedence over my other Arrowverse fanfiction called Starling High (check it out if you haven't already). Another thing I wanted to talk about was something that was mentioned at the start of the chapter. While Barry was running it was mentioned that he was running at speeds exceeding Mach 21 when he broke the dimensional barrier. I actually researched how fast you have to go to be able to break the dimensional barrier. One source said that he would have to go several times the speed of light, another source said he needed to run Mach 8. I eventually settled on Mach 21 which I thought was sufficiently fast. If you have any questions just ask me in a review. Please R &R. Constructive Criticism is welcome. I would love to hear any idea you have for this fanfic.**

 **-DarthVadeHasReallyBadAsthma**


	2. Oliver?

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait between chapters. I wasn't very enthusiastic for most of my time writing but eventually I regained interest and have a lot of ideas for the story. Enjoy!**

Kara stood frozen in shock as the red headed woman ran at her, jumping and spinning in mid-air, landing a spinning roundhouse kick to her head. Kara barely felt the kick, not budging an inch, instead watching as the woman fell to the floor, groaning at the pain which accompanied breaking her foot on Kara's skull. Kara glanced over at Barry who nodded, moving into a running stance as the other woman's hands started glowing red. The woman raised her hand and a chair in the room was encased in a similar red glow and started rising off the ground. The woman pushed her hands in Barry's direction and the chair raced across the room in mid-air towards Barry. Lightning flashed in his eyes as the chair zoomed towards him and Barry sped into action. He sprinted towards the chair, vibrating his hand through it resulting in the chair splintering and the pieces falling to the ground. Barry ran towards the woman, pushing her over as hard as he could, resulting in her falling unconscious as her head hit the ground.

The man who first spoke stepped forward and pointed his armour encased hand, palm facing forwards at Barry. A light blue light on the palm increased and brightness and a soft whirring noise became noticeable as a beam of light ejected from the palm of the man's hand. Barry watched everything in slow motion, the entire world slowing down as the beam of light flew towards him. The beam came within five inches of Barry before he stepped out of its path, watching a part of the wall crumble after the light hit it. Time returned to its normal speed for Barry and chunks of wall flew at him. He ran out of the way, the man turning his palm towards Kara. Instead of waiting for the man to fire, Kara lifted off the ground and flew at him, tackling him through the building wall. Noticing that she was flying about 1000 feet above the ground, she grabbed the man tighter and flew towards the ground at record speed. Once she was about 70 feet above the ground, she through him at the ground where he landed, creating a large crater in the busy street. Believing she had knocked him out, she turned to fly back up to where Barry was until she noticed the man in red armour stand up from the crater and fly up towards Kara at incredibly high speeds. The man rammed into Kara, who was thrown back into the building. She stood up inside what used to be a room and flew back outside of it, not fazed by the high-speed crash into the very solid structure. Kara watched as a part of the armour on both of the man's shoulders rose up, shooting small missiles at Kara. Her eyes lit up, glowing blue before twin laser beams shot from her eyes, hitting on the missiles and blowing it up in mid-air. _One down, eleven to go_ , Kara thought to herself, noting the other missiles flying towards her. She vaporised another three of the missiles, letting the final eight strike her. The missiles didn't hurt her at all and she simply stared at the man who was now very interested with the mystery flying girl, who he now knew who indestructible, could shoot lasers from her eyes and was incredibly strong.

Deciding it would be in the public's best interest for him to take this battle out of the city, Tony flew upwards and away from the busy streets of New York. The colourful flying girl followed him, gaining on him very quickly as he sped upwards and away from the city. Without warning, he felt a hand grasp his boot and he was yanked backwards. The woman cocked her fist back and punched Tony directly in the face, stunning him. He would have flown back down to earth if she hadn't been holding him with one hand. He tried in vain to hit her back, but it was to no avail as she threw him further into the sky. He was about to regain stability until the woman flew above him and hit him with all of her strength and he flew towards the ground at 500 mph. He hit the ground just outside city limits and this time, was unconscious.

Kara flew down to the ground and picked the man up, tossing him over her shoulder. She hopped into the air again and flew back towards the centre of the city, and into the building from whence she came. She looked around the room but didn't see anyone there except the brown-haired lady that Barry had knocked out. She jumped out of the window and hovered in the air for a moment. Closing her eyes, she concentrated hard, isolating different sounds and listening for the sounds of rushing air or the crackle of electricity often associated with the Flash. It only took her a moment until she heard him. She opened her eyes and shot forward about three blocks, hovering ominously in the air, cape and hair blowing back in the slight breeze as she watched a streak of red lightning circle two men, one dressed in purple and holding a bow, a quiver of arrows on his back, and another man, this one dressed in body armour and who was holding a circular red, blue and white coloured shield. She focused her superior eyesight in on Barry who had a look of concentration on his face. He circled the men a few more time until he slowed down a little bit, reached his hand out and grabbed a bolt of lightning that he had created from running. He threw the bolt directly at the man with the bow and he fell to the floor, unconscious, his body spasming a little from the current flowing through him. Barry came to a stop and Kara flew down next to him.

"This guy bothering you?" Kara asked Barry who turned to look at her.

"Aren't I the one who's supposed to say that?" asked Barry, an eyebrow arching.

"Which one of us can fly, is super strong, indestructible, can shoot lasers from their eyes and can freeze things by breathing?" replied Kara

"Good point," Barry replied, looking over at the man who had his hand to his ear. Kara zeroed her hearing in on the comm link in the man's ear and listened to a voice on the other end of the line,

"Sparky's on his way, Captain," said a deep, male voice,

"How long will that take?" the man called Steve asked,

"Not long, but you'll know when he's about to arrive, that man is the personification of dramatic," the deep voice replied,

"Thanks for this, Director, I'll give you a ring when this is over," Steve replied

"You do realise that because I'm legally dead, I'm not director anymore," the man replied. Steve laughed and pulled his hand away from his ear,

"Who's Sparky?" asked Kara loudly, catching the attention of the man,

"You heard that?" he asked, and Kara nodded. The man looked mildly surprise and then walked over to a black Hyundai Elantra and ripped its front door off. He tossed it at Barry and Kara and the two of them quickly dodged the flying door. Kara was impressed with his strength but decided to show off by walking over and picking a Range Rover off the ground and throwing it at the man whose eyes widened before he dived out of the way, landing much further away that a regular human should have been able to. Kara had been about to pick up another car before she heard an extremely loud clap of thunder and before she knew it, the sky had turned dark and it had begun to rain. Had she not been the proud owner of two inhumanly sharp eyes she wouldn't have spotted the man flying towards her and Barry. The man was flying very fast, his arm stretched out in front of him, holding a large hammer. The man landed, and he walked over to Steve.

"Are those two the ones who you need me to kill?" he asked,

"Whoa, whoa, hold on buddy, who said anything about killing?" Steve replied,

"Well I just assumed that you wanted them dead," the man explained,

"Don't kill them, I want them alive, so I can question them," Steve told the man,

"Fine," The man looked over at Barry and Kara and began to run at them, adjusting his grip on his hammer, spinning it at unreal speeds in his hand. Kara lifts off from the ground and blasts the man with her laser vision, sending him backwards into the ground, surprising him. The look of surprise on his face morphed into pain when Kara flew towards him, picked him up and threw him into the air. Instead of falling however, the man spun the hammer in his hand again and he soared towards her. Kara flies to the side and watched him land on the concrete, having been moving so fast that he hadn't had time to decelerate his flight. Barry ran towards the blue clad man with the shield and the two locked into combat, Barry not doing very much damage to the man even with his superspeed punches. The two continued to fight, neither making any progress until the man swung his shield wildly, managing to strike Barry who fell to the ground, clutching his side. Capitalising on his minor victory, the man ran at Barry who dodged less than a second before the shield would have hit his head. Barry quickly got to his feet and punched the man several hundred times in under a second before turning and running off, an idea coming to him.

Kara flew down towards the red caped man on the ground who slowly stood up, dazed from the impact with the ground. The man looked up towards her and without warning, through the hammer at her, striking her in the face. She fell backwards, regaining stability mere feet from the ground. Kara looked towards the man angrily and flew down, hitting him in the face very, very hard. He fell backwards, dropping his hammer beside him. She dropped down next to him and grabbed his hammer in her right hand. She pulled upwards and the hammer was in her hand, in the air. Kara noticed that it was slightly heavier than a hammer of that size should have been, and she momentarily wondered why before dropping the subject. She looked back at the man on the ground whose jaw had dropped and was staring dumbly at her. She glared at him for a moment before flying off into the sky gaining speed every second. As she reached the stratosphere she pulled her hand back and launched the hammer into space. She angled her body downwards and flew at top speed towards the ground and zeroed her vision in on the caped man, who still looked in pain. Deciding to put an end the this, she decreased her speed (so she wouldn't kill him) and flew directly at him, hitting him into the ground while travelling at 200 mph. His body created a crater in the ground and he was out cold. She looked around for Barry until all she heard was a sonic boom.

She saw a flash of red in the corner of her eye and turned her head to watch as Barry sprinted towards the blue, red and white man. As he accelerated she watched as car alarms went off, windows shattered and the few remaining people in the area clutch their ears in pain. Barry kept accelerating until he just feet from the man, when he cocked his fist back and hit the man while travelling at Mach 1. The man flew backwards several hundred feet and hit the ground, clearly unconscious. Barry looked up towards Kara in the sky, clutching his very obviously broken hand. She flew down next to him and grabbed his broken hand.

"This is going to hurt," she told him, and his muscles tensed as she snapped his hand back into position. He groaned in pain and shook his hand a few times, feeling his wrist begin to already heal.

"We should probably get out of here before too many people see us," Barry told her

"I think it's a bit late for that," Kara replied, gesturing to the carnage around them.

"Good point," he said, "Let's leave then, try and keep up, Girl of Steel," he grinned and sped off, leaving a trail of lightning. She smiled to herself and took off, following him in the air. The two flew and ran for a long time, trying to get as far away from that city as they could manage.

They travelled for hours, travelling at about Mach 3 until they spotted a small town they thought was sufficiently far away from the city they had fought in. They slowed down and stopped just outside of the town.

"Who were those people back in the city?" Kara asked when they stopped

"I don't know, but they definitely knew how to fight," Barry replied,

"They must have been a team of some sort," she reasoned, "they ran into the room only a few seconds after we got there, and they had some sort of A.I talking to the metal man,"

"Yeah, so correct me if I'm wrong, this team consisted of a man with a red metal suit, a red head ninja lady called Nat, a creepy telepathic lady called Wanda, a man with a shield called Steve, a dude with a bow called Clint and some guy called Sparky with a hammer, did I miss anyone?" Barry asked,

"I think that's all of them," Kara replied,

"If I can find a computer I'll try and find some information about them," he told her,

"Sounds good,"

"I'm going to run inside a shop and grab some civilian clothes to wear," Barry told Kara,

"But isn't that stealing?" she asked him

"Do we have much of a choice? Or did you bring a bag of clothes with you?" he replied. She shrugged and followed him into a shop at superspeed, grabbing clothes and running out in the space of the blink of an eye. They changed in under a second, now wearing civilian clothes. They walked into the small town and walking into a shop, desperately needing food after their long travel time. However, they quickly realised that there was a problem.

"We don't have any money, do we?" Barry asked Kara

"Nope," she replied. They walked out of the shop and into a small park where they sat on a bench, thinking about how they were going to acquire money.

"I think I'm going to have to pick pockets," Barry concluded,

"Yay," replied Kara sarcastically, "more stealing,"

"Do you have a better idea?" he asked her, also not enthused by the idea of committing more crimes.

"I suppose not," she conceded,

"Be back in a second," he told her, zipping off, Kara's hair blowing into her face. Barry ran for a few moments, relieving several people of their wallets before returning to Kara. He dropped the wallets onto the bench Kara was sitting on and began counting the money.

"$237.45 in cash and twelve credit cards," he told her. Despite her feelings about stealing, Kara was minorly impressed with the amount of money they had acquired. They made their way back to the store and bought a combined fifty gallons of soda and juice and several boxes of pre-made cake and cookies. They paid for it all, the price being about $80 and back to the park.

"We should probably find a place to stay," Kara told Barry who agreed. The two stood up and ran around the small town until they found the cheapest hotel they could find.

They checked in and walked upstairs where Barry unlocked the door and they walked into their room. There were two separate queen-sized beds and a small table where Barry placed all of their (extremely healthy) food. Barry pulled a chair out and began chugging a bottle of Coke until it was half empty and then grabbed one of the cheap cakes they had purchased and finished it one second.

"I'll be back in a second," Barry proclaimed, standing up and sprinting out of the hotel room leaving a very confused Kara to brush the hair out of her eyes. 3 minutes later and Barry was back.

"I come bearing gifts," he said, laying 7 boxes of pizzas on the table and Kara's eyes widened.

"Yes! I love pizza!" she exclaimed and ran over to the table grabbing a piece of meat lovers and shoving it into her mouth. Several minutes later and five boxes of pizza, fifty gallons of soda and juice, three packets of biscuits and four cakes later and Barry and Kara were sleeping on their separate beds, completely exhausted from the day's events.

The next morning, Barry woke up, rubbing his eyes and yawning, feeling very rested. He looked sideways ad saw that Kara was awake in her own, looking up at the ceiling.

"Wanna grab breakfast?" Barry asked her, her head turning to look at him.

"Sure," she replied, pulling the covers off herself and standing up. Barry got out of bed ad walked over to the table where their collection of stolen wallets lay.

"How much money do we have left?" Kara asked him as he counted the remaining money.

"$7.45" he told her.

"Oh, great," she replied, "We're going to have to try to use the cards, aren't we?"

"Yeah, you'll have to distract the cashier while try all the combos I can in a very small window of time," Barry explained to Kara who had stood up and was walking out of the hotel room.

"Let's go then, I'm hungry," she told him, a smiling forming on her face and Barry stood up and followed her out. They walked to the main supermarket and picked out the essentials: several packets of chips, a few tubs of ice cream, several gallons of soda and three frozen pizzas (which they would microwave using the microwave in their hotel room). When they had collected everything, they needed, they moved over to the cashier ad laid all their items on the conveyor belt where the cashier scanned all the items. Eventually, they needed to pay.

"Cash or card?" the cashier asked,

"Card," Barry replied, starting to sweat. The woman pressed a few buttons on the eftpos machine, turning it around. Barry swiped the card and Kara walked picked up the bags with the food in it. She took three steps forward and then fell over very dramatically, the items in the bags falling out. The cashier rushed over to help Kara up and Barry took his chance. He started trying all the combinations he could, lightning dancing his blur of a hand. He had done four thousand different combinations of four-digit PINs until the cashier looked back over at Barry and gasped. She took a step back and reached for her phone, dialling 911.

Barry swore under his breath and glanced at Kara who nodded and picked up most of the bags and flew out of the supermarket at superspeed. Barry picked up the remaining bags and ran out of the of the supermarket, his trademark streak of lightning following him. He looked up into the sky and quickly located Kara who was heading back towards their apartment. He followed her, running into the hotel and into their hotel room where Kara was waiting for him. Her eyes were wide, and she looked panicked, her hands fidgeting and eyes darting around the room.

"We have to get out of here," Barry told her, and Kara nodded in agreement, darting to her bed where her Supergirl costume lay and at superspeed she changed into her outfit, Barry doing the same. They grabbed the bags of food and Kara jumped out of the window, flying away. Barry ran out the window, running down the building and following Kara away from the small town Barry had found to be called Wilson. The two ran for hours again, passing town and city alike until they were so exhausted they desperately needed rest. They ran for five more minutes until they saw a large city up ahead. Barry slowed down and Kara landed in front of him.

"I really need to rest, and I think that at this point our best bet will be to go into the city," Kara told Barry and he agreed, also feeling tired. They ran and flew into the city and Barry led the way to a backstreet alley where they quickly changed into civilian clothes. They stood in the alleyway for a few minutes, breathing deeply, regaining their breath. After his breath returned to him, Barry realised how hungry he was and looked at the bags of food on the ground and ran over to them, pulling out a 2 litre bottle of solo and it drained it. Kara, also very hungry from the cross country flight, pulled out one of the froze pizzas and looked at it, unleashing her heat vision on it for just long enough for it to be thoroughly cooked through. Kara had no problem controlling of her heat vision, she could heat up coffee or melt a car with no problem. She ripped the pizza in half and then in half again and shoved one of the pieces in her mouth. Chewing for 2 seconds, she swallowed and ate another piece, Barry watching in amusement as he finished three packets of salt and vinegar chips in five seconds, his hands and mouth a blur as he inhaled his very high class dinner (they had flown for so long the sky had gone dark quite a while ago).

After they had each consumed five gallons of soda and a frozen pizza each, they stood up and walked out of the alley, still carrying the bags with the few remaining food items.

"So, we have no cash, can't and don't want to use the credit cards and we nowhere to stay and have barely any food," Barry summed up. "I'm going to have to go wallet snatching, again aren't I?" Kara groaned but nodded,

"Probably," she replied. Barry sighed and rushed off, blowing Kara's hand in her face. Barry returned five seconds later and dropped ten wallets on the ground. He sat down o the ground and counted the money at superspeed.

"Wow," he said, "$580, the people of this city carry around a lot of cash,"

The two incognito superheroes walked around the city until they found an affordable hotel they could stay in. They walked up to the room they hired, and Kara opened the door. They walked inside, dropped the bags and collapsed on their beds, exhausted from the second day straight of non-stop physical exertion. The two lay comfortably on their beds, in complete silence until Kara spoke.

"Barry?" she asked, turning her body over to look at him.

"Yeah, Kara?" he replied, swinging his legs off the side of the bed and facing her bed.

"Well, we haven't really had an opportunity to talk much about this, mostly because we had to fight a bunch of people and then we ran half way across the country and then we ran across the country again today and if you don't feel like talking about it, that's fine and I won't mind because it's totally your choice and stuff but-"

"Kara, slow down," Barry told her, trying not to laugh at the adorable blonde's antics, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, when we uh… about when we k-kissed," she finished nervously, stumbling over her words.

Barry froze.

"Oh," was all he got out until he coughed multiple times, "W-what about the kiss?" he asked, "Was it bad?" he started to sweat, getting nervous

"No!" she quickly told him, "No, no, no, no, it wasn't bad, it was good, great actually," she clarified,

"Oh," Barry replied, calming down, a sly grin appearing on his face "Well yeah, I've heard I'm a pretty good kisser,"

"Well," she said, a smile forming on her face also, "I must say, I agree," she sat up on her bed and crossed her legs, smiling at him.

Barry, with renewed confidence from Kara's words, stood up from his bed and walked over and sat across from her on her bed and smiled at her.

"Good," he said, before he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers softly.

Her lips were warm, and Barry smiled into them, feeling her return the kiss. He raised his hands and cupped her soft face. This time, he felt no rush and the kiss was slow and intimate, unlike the other time he had kissed her, when he had rushed it, not enjoying it as much as he did this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she deepened the kiss, loving the feel of his lips against hers. They kissed for a minute until they desperately needed air, the two breaking apart, their foreheads touching. The breathed deeply, Kara giggling as Barry's warm breath tickled her face. Once she regained her breath she lightly pushed Barry onto his back and leaned down and kissed him again, loving the feeling of Barry's body pressed up against hers as his hands wandered across her body, up and down her arms and along her torso.

Eventually they broke apart again and lay next to one another on Kara's bed, their bodies touching as they slowly drifted off into a restful slumber.

The next morning, Barry woke up, blonde hair covering his face, a body pressed up comfortable against his own. He smiled, knowing who it was and why they were like that. He had done it. He had kissed Kara Zor-El, not just once, but _twice_. He didn't want to get of the bed, with Kara's small body pressed up against his, but he was _really_ hungry. He looked at Kara one last time and carefully swung his legs over the edge of the bed, not making a sound as he stepped onto the floor. He walked over to the collection of wallets on the table and picked up $50 and sprinted out of the door and ran around the city until he found a bakery. He stopped running in a nearby alley, and walked into the bakery, purchasing ten warm croissants and an iced coffee. He sprinted back to the hotel room, up through the window. He placed the croissants on the table and looked over at Kara who was sitting up against the headboard.

"Do I smell croissants?" she asked him,

"Ten of them," he replied, and she suddenly wasn't in the bed, just a blur as she finished five croissants in seconds.

Barry laughed and sat down across from her at the table.

"Since I've kissed you twice now does that mean I can give you a good morning kiss?" he asked her playfully,

"You better," she replied, and Barry leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers for the third time ever. He leaned back and smiled at her, seeing her face break into a smile as well. The smile lit up her face and everything else faded away because nothing else mattered except Kara.

"You are so beautiful," he mumbled, not realising he had said that out loud. She blushed and smiled wider,

"You're not so bad looking, yourself," she replied, playfully. Barry grinned at her and pulled the bag of five remaining croissants towards himself and ate them at normal speed, deciding to savour the taste while taking sips of his iced coffee every so often. When Barry had finished his breakfast, he stood up from his chair.

"Do you want to scout the city?" he asked Kara, "see if we can find any information on the people we fought?"

"Sure," Kara stood up and the two quickly put on their super suits, hopping out of the window and running/flying around the city. They scouted the city for about an hour, not seeing anything out of the ordinary except for what he thought might have been a figure jumping from one building to another. He knew one person that ran on top of buildings like that, but there was no way Oliver was on this Earth.

Eventually, the two met up in an alleyway and changed into civilian clothes. They were about to leave when an arrow struck the ground and Barry's feet.

The arrow was tipped green.

"Oliver?" Barry asked the air.

"Hey Barry,"


End file.
